the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Jaffray
Yawn. Straight-edge Mara is totally predictable. She might be the one girl you can actually trust. Or is it an act? Here are the facts: Mara's an A student, loyal and super sweet. But this shy beauty has major underdog appeal, and Mick has definitely noticed! Yeah, Amber's Mick. Do I sense a love triangle happening? Maybe this girl is worth watching... Mara Jaffray Mara is a resident in the Anubis House. She is very smart, and she is currently dating Mick. Mara used to room with Amber, but now rooms with Patricia. She used to be best friends with Amber, but Amber doesn't like her anymore after she found out she likes Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school rep against Mara to try to impress Mick and get him back. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara. Mara also doesn't think that Amber and Mick should be together, as she says "They have nothing in common." Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves as he helps her with her campaign for school rep. But after Mick comes back, Mara starts to ignore Jerome and starts to hang out with Mick again. She is also friends with Nina and thinks it is wrong that Patricia made Nina do the initiation. ''Mara's'' Gallery Link Relationships with other characters 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Amber was Mara's roommate in the first and second episodes, and started out as best friends. Mara always had a soft spot for Amber's boyfriend, Mick, but hid it because Amber was her best friend. However, Mara's affection for Mick led her and Amber's friendship to go downhill. It all started with an innocent question and rising suspicions. Quickly solved at first with a simple denial, the situation became much more complicated when Amber started to feel jealous of Mick and Mara spending time together, even if it was over biology homework. Things really spiraled downhill when Amber overheard Mara telling Patricia that she liked Mick. Afterwards, Amber and Mara got into an argument, and Amber offered to switch rooms with Patricia﻿. From then on, Amber and Mara avoided each other whenever possible, but as the show progressed, they learn to become good friends once again. After the elections are over, it is implied that Amber and Mara have smoothed over their difference because they seem to be on the path to becoming friends again; this might have been facilitated by the fact that Amber seems to be developing feelings for Alfie. (See Mamber) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Boyfriend) Mara, in the first episode, denied she ever liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber or make her jealous. She helped Mick study for biology because he was failing the class. She wanted him to have good grades. He also gave her a special thank you bracelet that he gave to Amber as well. He is very shy around her. Mara also helped Mick with his training after school, and they kissed. Then Mick said that, "Mara was books and he was sports," and, "They don't match," which Mara overheard. She and Mick recently broke up, but they are now together again. (See Mickra) [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia Williamson']] (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Patricia is Mara's new roommate after Amber switched. They both are friends and she helps Patricia get over Joy's disappearance. They not only hang around a lot but she acts as a look out when Patricia looks for Joy's home phone number. (See: Matricia) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friends) Alfie is always making Mara laugh, though she thinks of him as a baffoon. They aren't really friends. She also didn't accept his help when she was campaigning and running agenst Amber. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Despite her relationship with Mick, it is revealed that she has another admirer in Anubis House - Jerome; about halfway through the first season, Jerome asks her out but she turns him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." It is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara; however, he never directly tries to break her and Mick up. Like Alfie, Jerome is always making Mara laugh. She also thinks of him as a baffoon. She also thinks some of his humor is childish. When Jerome finds out that Mara has a crush on Mick, he blackmails her into doing his chores. But lately they have been spending a lot of time together. She even got him to open up to her. Jerome volunteered her to be class president. They might date in season two, depending on whether or not Mara and Mick break up, which was rumored. (See Jara) 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Friends) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina when Nina moved in. She suggests that they act nice to her because she is new. They did not interact much in the first season. 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Friends) Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. Quotes Trivia *In the original, Het Huis Anubis, Mara left Anubis House because her actress quit, and the character Noa Van Rijin came to Anubis House. *In Het Huis Anubis, she was replaced as Jerome's love interest by Noa Van Rijin because she left the show. *She and Mick were the only ones who did not join Sibuna by the end of Season 1. *Mara's Belgian/Dutch Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Mara Sabri. *Both she and Amber have dated Mick by the end of Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Images of Mara Jaffray